


within these walls

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Edwardian period au, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, I don't even know if I can call this Edwardian, I just wanted a romantic period piece, Loss of Virginity, Princess Rey, Royalty, Sir Benjamin Solo, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, reylo one shot, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: He can’t say how long he’s loved her, maybe it was from the moment they met on his first day at the palace. How small and delicate she looked in her light pink dress, her pale skin smooth and angelic. Maybe it was more gradual, their years growing up together and seeing her like no one else ever has; learning all her likes and dislikes, how she behaves when no one is looking, the way her eyes crinkle when she is genuinely laughing. But it’s something he constantly has to remind himself that can never be. She is the heir to the throne. She will soon have to marry a highborn lord and become queen, and he will continue to be just a knight in her army.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224





	within these walls

**Author's Note:**

> my first oneshot! also my first period piece! I just love period romance so please forgive me if things aren't historically accurate, I just had inspiration and whatever knowledge from tv/movies. also please enjoy this lovely moodboard I made for the story, I couldn't help myself!
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated! you may also find me on twitter @blessedreylo :)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZZ2MOzU)

It’s the morning of Princess Rey’s eighteenth birthday as she stands in her boudoir as her head seamstress makes the finishing touches on her gown. The young princess is usually not one for making a fuss on fashion but it seems momentous an occasion as any to get dressed up. 

“You look beautiful, my lady. It’s a perfect symbol of you becoming a woman.” her seamstress Leia remarks with a smile, pinning the fabric in the back to sinch her waist. The deep red velvet hugs her figure before cascading down into a modest ball gown style, the off shoulder neckline and waist adorned with flecks of gold and stone.

“Thank you, Leia. I owe it all to you.” the princess smiles softly, looking at the older woman in the reflection of the mirror.

“Well whatever you are wearing will be upstaged by me at your own party.” a deep chuckle says from behind the folding screen. 

“Mind your tongue, Benjamin.” Leia says firmly. “A thousand apologies, Your Highness.”

“It’s quite alright. After all these years, I’ve developed a knack for his improprieties.” she giggles with a smirk. Although the folding screen blocks her view of him she’s almost certain she can feel him smirking back at her remark. When Leia came to work for the palace when Princess Rey was eight years old, she had instantly grown close with her head seamstress’ plucky young son Ben, only one year her senior. He would always tag along to her fitting sessions and eventually they became fast friends, spending time outside of those sessions reading in the library or playing in the gardens. 

Rey was certain that her grandfather, King Palpatine, did not approve of her befriending the help but because he was so busy running the kingdom he barely put a stop to it. Instead, the king had enlisted Ben in knightsman training when he was just thirteen years old, a great honor that also drove a wedge in the time he was able to spend with Rey. His training was finally complete just two months ago so he had more time to spend as her unofficial bodyguard, and on the day of her eighteenth birthday he was certain to not leave her side.

“I will be back in a few hours to help you prepare, Your Highness.” Leia stated, removing the dress from Rey’s small figure and replacing it with a simple green day gown. They both emerge from behind the screen to Ben leaning back in one of the plush armchairs snacking on an apple. He almost instantly stands attention as soon as Rey is in view, a wide eyed look as her eyes meet his. Oh, how he had grown into himself over the years; ears, nose and teeth that all seemed too big for him now mold perfectly into a tall handsome young man dressed in a simple black tunic and pants. “Don’t let this one bother you too much, my lady.” she chides, pinching her son’s cheeks before exiting the room. They are finally alone together, standing only a foot apart as Ben seems to find words to say.

“If it pleases, Your Highness...” Ben begins nervously.

“Ben, how many times do I have to tell you that when we’re alone you may just call me Rey?” she smiles, stepping closer to rest her small hand on his arm.

“A few more times should do it, my lady.” he chuckles, earning a breathy laugh from her back. He takes out a small wrapped package from behind him on the chair. “...I want to give you your birthday present now.”

“Oh, Ben. You didn’t have to get me anything.” She’s surprised as he holds out the package for her. He nods for her to take it, an apprehensive smile showcasing his dimples. She takes the package wrapped in simple brown paper tied with a satin ribbon and delicately tears it open. Inside lay a beautiful leather bound notebook, stamped with the crest of her house banner and ornate applique in gold foil.

“I know it’s not much...but--”

“It’s perfect,” she says breathlessly, skimming her fingers over the spine. “Thank you.” She reaches over to pull him into a hug, her slender arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He’s stunned for a moment, but quickly reciprocates by bringing his arms to encircle her waist. They stay like that for a few moments more, enjoying the warm feeling of each other’s embrace. Rey’s fingers card through the hair at the nape of his neck and it sends a shiver down his spine. 

He can’t say how long he’s loved her, maybe it was from the moment they met on his first day at the palace. How small and delicate she looked in her light pink dress, her pale skin smooth and angelic. Maybe it was more gradual, their years growing up together and seeing her like no one else ever has; learning all her likes and dislikes, how she behaves when no one is looking, the way her eyes crinkle when she is genuinely laughing. But it’s something he constantly has to remind himself that can never be. She is the heir to the throne, right behind her grandfather who is not getting any younger. She will soon have to marry a highborn lord and become queen, and he will continue to be just a knight in her army. That’s why he craves these moments alone, tucks them away in his memory to eventually come back to once she’s truly out of his reach and they can no longer have these moments again. But for now with her, all is perfect.




Princess Rey’s eighteenth birthday party is held in the grand foyer of the throne room, holding about 200 of the highborn lords and ladies of the kingdom. Littered among them are some of the most eligible bachelors desperate to make a lasting impression on the Princess, making sure to greet her as she sits on a throne next to her grandfather on the elevated dais. Ben is simultaneously standing guard from a few feet away but also trying to mingle; Rey insisted that he was to attend the party as a guest and not as a knight but he can’t help himself. Years growing up in the palace had exposed him to these high society parties but he has obviously never felt like he fit in, but always trying to keep a safe distance from Rey in case he’s needed. To be honest she is the only reason he ever attends, to be able to watch her smile in a beautiful gown while she kindly greets every single person in the room by name. 

The squire announces that it’s time for the princess to have her first dance as a woman, and the crowd chatters in anticipation about who she will choose. Ben can’t bear the thought of her dancing with another man so he takes an absent-minded interest in the chandelier above their heads in an attempt to ground himself. After a few moments he’s suddenly perplexed with her presence in front of him, glowing in her beautiful red brocade dress.

“Ben, would you like to dance with me?” she asks softly, a shy smile spread across lips he’s been guilty of thinking about. The look on his face must show a level of shock and bewilderment because she quickly takes his hand and guides him to the dancefloor. Other couples have made their way to the dance floor as the orchestra begins to play the tune of a waltz. Ben quickly gets out of his own head as he takes his other hand to hold her waist, bringing her close. Ben’s feet must have a mind of their own because they are gracefully gliding across the dancefloor that has onlookers looking with such intent.

“Ben, are you alright?” she asks quietly. She hasn’t stopped looking at him since they started but for some reason he can’t bear to meet her eyes.

“I just...why did you choose me, my lady?” 

“Ben, you’re my closest companion. It somehow just...feels right. Feels comfortable.”

He smiles at her words. He can see that same comfort, and he knew if he had to share a first dance with someone he would pick her as well. If all he’ll ever be is her companion, then by the grace of the gods he will wear that title with honor. Before he can say anything he feels a quick tap on his shoulder. It’s a young man of similar height and build, golden locks and expensive fabric draped across his body. 

“May I cut in? If it’s alright with you, Your Highness?” 

She looks up at Ben and he slowly breaks himself away from her, hoping his eyes don’t convey the desperation he feels at the thought of her with another. He nods solemnly as he steps away, allowing the young man to take her hand and join her. Rey’s eyes don’t leave Ben’s as she’s whisked away across the dance floor. He watches for as long as he can bear before desperately needing air and leaving the foyer.

He paces down the corridor to the library where he knows he will be alone, feeling the silent comfort of the books that he and Rey have spent countless hours reading together. He must get used to the feeling of her drifting apart from him and hope that the preparation will make it hurt less.

His thoughts are interrupted by the creaking of the door behind him, his breath catching in his throat when he sees a familiar figure draped in red velvet. Her usually soft features are creased with concern.

“Ben…”

“I’m so sorry, my Princess. I don’t mean to ruin your birthday. I just needed a moment alone.” he straightens his back and nods quickly to her, hoping that his body language will mask his true feelings. 

“Please tell me what’s troubling you.” She closes the gap between them, brushing soft comforting strokes across his upper arms.

“I...I’m being torn apart. You’re kind, beautiful and I know you will make a most auspicious queen one day. We are forged on two very different paths. But I cannot deny my feelings for you. I’ve felt them ever since we were young. I know they can never be reciprocated, but I just needed you to know…”

He’s quickly silenced as her lips press against his, her arms wrapping around his neck like they’ve done so many times before. His body is stunned but every nerve ending is awake, quickly kissing her back with a power he didn’t know he had. His hands grip her waist as he gently pushes her back against the bookshelf, her fingers intertwining in his hair. It’s better than he’s dreamed, her lips are soft and supple as they gently nip at his. He doesn’t know (or care) how much time has passed before they finally come up for air.

“Rey….” he breathes, his face merely inches from hers as he inhales her scent. She looks up at him with quizzical adoration.

“You’ve finally said my name. If I had known this is all it took—“ she giggles before he captures his lips with hers again with a smile.




Rey paces back and forth in her boudoir late one night, shaking and unable to sleep. After the news that there’s been an attack at the kingdom border, Rey can only think about one thing her grandfather said.

_“Every eligible knight will leave at dawn. We are at war.”_

Her and Ben had kissed in the library only a week ago, and now he’s going to be shipped off to a war she’s unsure he’ll even come back from. She sent a secret communique to him via one of her handmaidens and she hopes to the gods it was not intercepted. The door to her room quickly creaks open and she’s met with the wide and panicked eyes of Ben.

“My lady…” he begins before she rushes over to him and presses her lips to his. She’s already thinking that she only has a few of these moments left and the tears are streaming steadily down her face.

“I heard the news...I can’t bear the thought of you leaving…” she stammers in a panic. He tries to soothe her, his warm hand rubbing circles across her back.

“It is an honor for me to fight for you, for your safety. I will be okay.” She can tell he’s trying to put on a brave face for her, but it still does not alleviate the ache in her heart. She runs her fingers through his soft raven hair, relishing in the feeling as he sighs in content. 

“Ben...stay with me tonight. It may be our last night…” she whispers, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. He attempts to say something but his mind goes blank as she slowly begins to untie her dressing gown to reveal the soft cream skin hidden underneath. “Be with me. Be my first.”

The words are still caught in his throat as he kisses her again with a little more urgency, walking her back until she reaches the foot of her bed. His hands are everywhere at once, indulging in the soft skin he’s had one too many dreams about. He’s thankfully dressed in only a simple cotton shirt and pants, making it easy for her to slowly free him until their bare skin is pressed against each other. Soft moans escape her lips as he kisses down the column of her throat, his body caging her against the mattress. This is a new and somewhat terrifying experience for both of them but he knows that having her as his first is more he could ever ask for. 

His kisses trail to the soft mounds of her breasts as his fingers work passionately at her core, preparing her for the inevitable. He’s doing his best to live in the moment, to remember every detail of how her skin feels and every sound she makes...it will be the only way he will survive the war to come. 

“Ben, please…” she whispers breathlessly as he presses open mouthed kisses to her core, adding her taste to the list of senses he will remember for the rest of his days. She comes shortly after, her breathy whines echoing in an otherwise silent room. He sits back on his knees as he looks down at her like she’s a goddess amongst the sheets, cream skin flushed pink and doe eyes wide with desire. She sits up to meet him, attaching her lips to his again as she takes his manhood in one of her hands to pump it slowly.

As much as he finds the sensation heavenly, he can’t wait to be inside her so he gently pushes her back onto the mattress. He lines himself up at her, the sensation of touching skin sending sparks between them.

“I will try not to hurt you, my lady.” he says softly. He’s heard that the first time can be an uncomfortable experience for the woman so he intends to do all he can to alleviate that and make it pleasurable for her.

“You could never hurt me, Ben.” she smiles, tucking a stray hair out of his face. “I love you.”

If he was already in heaven, her words have ascended him amongst the gods themselves. “I love you too, Rey.” He nudges himself slowly, taking his time to allow her to adjust. He’s met with the inevitable resistance but he kisses her through it and soon she is sighing into his mouth, his length fully seated inside her.

The pace is slow to start, but she’s soon urging him to go faster. It doesn’t take long for them to both spill over the edge, panting into each other’s mouths as they ride out their shared high. He collapses next to her, making sure to pull her flush against him as he traces circles across her shoulder.

“Ben, I’m scared…” she whispers against his chest. 

“Shh, it’s alright my love. Whatever happens it’s because the gods intended it. I’m just thankful they granted me this night with you.”




**Two Years Later**

Rey wakes to the pulling of her curtains to reveal the warm sunlight of the morning. She groans lightly into her pillow, she doesn’t even have to open her eyes to know it's painfully early.

“Rise and shine, Your Majesty.” her handmaiden, Jessika states in a sing-song voice. 

_Your Majesty_. Ah yes, a term she has still not quite gotten used to. Ascending to the throne at the age of twenty was not something she had anticipated, but when her grandfather quickly fell ill six months ago her ascension to the throne had expedited itself. And now here she is, a young and lonely queen. She sits up from her bed and glances over at the leather notebook, the one from him. 

After the night they shared together those years ago she had woken up to an empty bed, the smell of him still so strong in her sheets. Before she could begin to cry she noticed that the notebook he had gifted her was sitting open on her bedside table, a note scrawled onto the first page.

_My beloved Rey, I would be remiss to say that last night was the greatest night of my life. I will never forget the feeling of your skin or the words of love you poured from your soul. I thank the gods everyday that I was blessed with you in my life. Please use this notebook to regail the moments of your life I will miss when I’m away. I promise upon my return I will read them and feel as though I never left your side. Yours Always, Ben_

She kept true to her word and used the notebook to document things like her feelings for him in the early days of the war, her grandfather's illness, her coronation, anything that she could think of to tell him. She thought of it almost like writing him a letter that he would read one day, a day that no matter now downtrodden she felt would come. The first few months she would receive updates from letters he would send to Leia, but as the months wore on the letters were few and far between, eventually never coming at all. When the letters stopped coming she continued writing in the notebook, almost afraid of the implications of not keeping him alive in her mind. She desperately tried to pretend that he wasn’t writing anymore because he was busy and not because--

“What shall we wear today, Your Grace?” Jessika’s sweet voice snaps Rey out of her thoughts. The young girl is already rummaging through her wardrobe to get her ready for the day, so Rey slowly closes the notebook and tries to push these troubling thoughts from her mind.

“The red one.” she states.




As she attempts to eat her breakfast in her private parlor, she’s startled by a knock on the door. In comes her advisor, Poe Dameron, looking slightly more antsy than usual.

“Your Grace.” he states firmly with a quick bow of the head.

“What has you troubled, Lord Dameron? You're looking more skittish than usual.” she quips with a smirk. 

“Quite the opposite of troubled, Your Grace. We’ve just received word that the rebels at the border have finally surrendered. The war is over.” The gasp she lets out startles even herself as she grapples with the fact that the fighting has ceased. Although she’s grateful that this means the kingdom can start to come to peace, she can’t stop thinking about a certain knight in her army.

“That’s excellent news! Please extend an invitation to the members of the Royal Army to come to the palace at once. I would like to personally thank them for their bravery.”

“Of course, Your Grace. They have been traveling all night and are anticipated to return to the capital by late this afternoon. I will see to it that they arrive here.” he bows his head again and exits as quickly as he came. 




The throne room is buzzing with energy as the knights enter in tight formation, the stomping of their metal armor hitting the stone floor in a rhythmic beat. Rey is trying to distract herself from scanning every armored face in search of Ben by speaking with one of her advisors, not ready to feel heartbreak in front of the entire royal court if he’s gone. 

“Presenting, Her Royal Majesty the Queen.” her squire announces to the court, hushed silence falling over the crowd.

“Thank you all so much for attending today. I want to personally commend you all on your bravery. Your kingdom is proud of you and will look upon you as heroes for the rest of your lives.” she beams down at the two hundred faces of stoic armored men standing at attention. 

Her squire comes up to her side on the dais to speak with her while also addressing the crowd. “Your Majesty, may I present to you the leader of the 501st infantry responsible for the victory and surrender of the rebels: Captain Benjamin Solo.”

Rey’s eyes light up in both surprise and joy, surveying the crowd to see him. There’s no way she heard him correctly, _Captain Benjamin Solo._ The sea of knights split down the middle to reveal him and she swears she stops breathing. The unmistakable raven hair, the facial features he’s most definitely grown into and his height are all as she remembers but there are things that are new; his shoulders are broader, his stance wider, the distinct angles of his body behind the armor look new and different. He marches up to the front of his men, kneeling down one on knee with a bow.

“Your Grace.” he states. Even his voice has gotten deeper in those years apart. She stands from her throne and slowly begins to saunter down the steps of the dais. He looks up to meet her eyes without leaving his kneel, his eyes wide with wonder and hidden adoration. 

“Captain Solo.” she replies, staying on the last step. He quickly rises as he takes her hand in his, gently kissing her knuckle for a moment longer than would typically be appropriate. The electric pulse almost brings tears to her eyes, every memory they’ve ever shared passing through them as their skin touches. She suddenly doesn’t care about the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her in this room, only able to see the soft brown ones that have been looking at her her entire life. It passes in a fleeting moment as he slowly drops her hand and returns his own to his side. 




The library is the perfect quiet hideaway after her royal engagements of the day. She skims the spines of the shelved books, reminiscing on the days spent sharing stories with Ben while eating sweets they snuck out of the kitchens. She chuckles to herself when the door creaks open, revealing him as if her thoughts conjured up his presence.

“Your Grace.” he bows quickly, shutting the door behind him.

“If I thought it was difficult to get you to call me by my first name then, it will surely be an impossible task for you now.” she laughs, sauntering slowly over to him. He chuckles nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

“I will work at it day and night, my lady.” he smirks, closing the gap between them. They stare at each other longingly, neither one able to say what their eyes are trying to convey. “I figured I would find you in here. Forgive me, I know it’s been far too long. I would understand if our time has passed--”

“Ben. I have thought of you everyday for the last two years. When my grandfather fell ill I could only think of the ways you would console me. On the day of my coronation I could only think of how you tease me for having to wear that ridiculous cape.” They both share a laugh at the thought. “There has been no one but _you_.”

“Rey…” he breathes, cupping her jaw with his hand as the other goes to snake her waist. “I never stopped thinking about you. You would be the first thought in the morning and the last thought at night. I knew that if I survived I would rush through those doors, take you in my arms, and--” He cuts himself off when he places a searing kiss to her lips. Although the years apart felt like a lifetime, it had not extinguished the flame of their love. She runs her fingers through his soft waves as a soft moan escapes the back of her throat.

“I still have your notebook. Everything that I wanted to tell you these past years are in its pages. Please say you’ll come with me to my chambers to read them.” she petitions, softly tugging on the fabric of his tunic. Thankfully he has already discarded his armor for the night.

“For you, my lady...anything.” He smirks, pressing another searing kiss to her lips.


End file.
